First Halloween
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: OC story. It's the first Halloween the twins go trick or treating, but Lily isn't too thrilled with the spookiness of Halloween. How will Corey help his sister, and how will the others help?


**_Me: Hello my dinos, and Happy Halloween to all. Here I've got a little story here about the ReeZan Twins, Corey and Lily. This story is set around when Corey and Lily are three years old and are about to go trick or treating for the first time. I wanted to post this for one reason, I have writers block on Wrath of the Enemy and I have no idea when I'll get over that so this is my treat to you. I'll stop talking now and let you read._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King_**

In the kitchen, Reese and Zander were helping Corey and Lily carve pumpkins for Halloween tonight.

"I want a smiwy face on mine, mommy." Lily points at her pumpkin. "Okay Lily, hang on a sec." Reese uses her knife to carve out a smile out of Lily's pumpkin. Once she was done, Reese turns the pumpkin so her daughter could see. "I wove it!"

"Hey Wiwy, do you wike my pumpkin?"

Lily looks at her brothers pumpkin. Corey's pumpkin was almost the same as her but had vampire teeth on his, which scared her enough to cling to Reese. "It's okay Lily, there's nothing to be scared of." Reese said as she gently stroked her daughters back.

Out in the living room, Mrs. Drake was pouring candy into the bowl for later on tonight while Bud, Spiny, and Paris wanting some candy. "Sorry you three, this candy isn't for you." Mrs. Drake says.

The twins and their parents enter as the three dinosaurs scurry off. As Corey and Lily went to play with their toys, Mrs. Drake asks Reese and Zander, "So, how did Lily and Corey like carving pumpkins."

"Both loved carving pumpkins. Just Lily got a little spooked when she saw Corey's pumpkin." Zander said.

Mrs. Drake begins to wonder how scared her granddaughter will be if she goes out trick or treating. "Reese, Zander, I know this year will be the first time the twins get to go trick or treating but I'm not so sure about taking Lily out tonight." She explains, "If she got scared by just one pumpkin alone, who knows what'll happen if she sees scarier costumes." Reese agrees, "Yeah, I guess you're right mom. I don't think she would be able to handle some of that."

"Should we try next year?" Zander asks. "I'm not sure, who knows when she'll want to try trick or treating." Reese said. Corey may be young to know what his parents were talking about, but he could tell his sister isn't going to trick or treat with him. He wants both of them to go out together and have fun. But this gives Corey an idea, one that may help his sister change her mind.

* * *

Later on, Lily was playing with a ball in her room when Corey enters pushing in a box. "What's in the box, Cowey?" She asks. "Costumes." He said, "I want to hewp you not be scawed so we can go twick or tweating."

"But Cowey, twick or tweating is scawy!" She whined while hugging her ball.

"But that's why I want to hewp you. Pwease!" He begs.

Lily didn't know what to do, she didn't want to see what her brother had in store for her but if it's for helping her getting over her fear then why not give it a shot.

"...Okay."

Corey smiled, "Yay! Okay, wook away untiw I say."

Lily looks away. Corey opens up the box of costumes, and immediately he finds a good one.

"Okay Wiwy, weady?"

Lily turns around to see the first costume, Corey was dressed up in a pirate outfit.

"YAWR! Ahoy me hawties!"

Lily shrieks as she turns the other way and shakes in fear while Corey looks disappointed. "Wiwy, piwates awen't scawy." Lily responds, "They awe if they want to huwt me."

Looks like it's back to the drawing board. Corey slips out of the pirate costume and begins to search some more. This next costume should work. Corey comes out and reveals his next costume for Lily, a skeleton costume. Just as before, Lily turns away frightened. "What now?" Corey asks. Lily points without looking at her brother, "That face, it's scawy!" That didn't work either, so Corey takes off the mask and searches yet again for a costume. This one Corey thought would be a good one for Lily.

"Okay, weady Wiwy?"

"No."

"How abowt now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"...Okay."

Corey then jumps out from the spot wearing a pirate outfit. "I'm a tigew! WOAR!" He said. But Lily was gone. "Wiwy?" Corey looks to his sisters bed where something was wiggling under the sheets. He looks under to see Lily was curled up under the blanket scared. "Sowwy, Wiwy." He apologized. But Lily wasn't happy with him as she says, "No mowe!"

"But Wiwy…"

"NO MOWE!" Lily yells. Now Corey was beginning to sivel as his lip quivered, he leaves the room heart broken. All he did was try to help, but it doesn't seem like it was working.

As Corey was in the hall, Zander tried to play with his son who was still in the tiger costume. "We look from a distance as the young Corey cub exits the room." Zander narrated, "The young cub slowly makes his way out the room...crying?" Zander was confused as to why Corey was crying. He walks up to his son and picks him up. "Hey buddy." He said gently, "Why are you crying?"

"I...I wanted to hewp Wiwy not be scawed so we can dwess up togethew. But she yewwed at me!"

"Oh, Corey." He said as Corey begins to cry into his shoulder, "I know you were just trying to help, but I don't think Lily wants help right now. C'mon, let's head downstairs and see mommy." He carries Corey downstairs as Lily peeks out of the room and watched. Lily felt kinda bad for yelling at her twin brother.

"Hey Lily, want to help me with something?"

Lily could hear her Zoe calling out to her. Spending time with her aunt was Lily's favorite thing to do, so she immediately forgets about everything that had happened and runs to Zoe's room.

Lily runs to Zoe's door and barges into her aunts room. "I'm hewe!" She said.

"Hey you little goofball, you have to knock first before coming in." Zoe smiled. Lily turns to the door and knocks, Zoe couldn't help but laugh as Lily looks confused. "Can I come in now?" She asks her aunt.

"Yes you can, Lily." Zoe then grabs two costumes and shows them to her niece. "Which costume do you think I should wear Lily, the mermaid tail and seashells or the pink dress with fairy wings?" She asks.

"I wike the pink dwess. Wear dat one!"

"Being a fairy it is." Zoe then puts back the first costume. She then asks Lily, "So Lily, what are you dressing up as tonight?"

"I'm not gowing tonight."

Zoe was surprised her niece wasn't going trick or treating. "Why not? It's going to be your first time trick or treating." She says. Lily then tells Zoe, "Hawwoween is scawy! Scawy pumpkins, scawy costumes, scawy evewything!"

Zoe saw how scared Lily was, she picks up her niece and hugs her. "Hey, it's okay, not many people enjoy Halloween." Zoe says, "But there's something about Halloween you don't know yet."

Lily asks, "What's that?"

"Halloween's not just about getting scared, it's about facing your fears." Zoe explains, "If you can face your fears, you can earn what everyone else wants on this night. Candy, and lots of it. Beside, many costumes aren't that scary."

"They awen't?"

"Nope, many kids wear cute and funny costumes than scary ones." Zoe explains, "Think about yours and Corey's costumes, did you think they're scary?"

"No." That's when Lily had an epiphany, she realized she didn't think the costumes she has are scary. "Hey, I don't think my costume are scawy! Thank you Awnt Zowe." Lily hugged Zoe.

"No problem, Lily. Just remember, the only thing to fear is fear itself." Zoe says, "So, now are you ready for trick or treating tonight?"

Lily cheers, "Yeah!"

Zoe laughed as she hugs her niece again. "Come on, let's pick out a costume for you." Zoe said as she and Lily leave the room to find a costume.

* * *

Later on that evening, Corey was sitting on the couch all dressed up in a pirate costume looking a bit depressed. He was so looking forward to be trick or treating with his sister, but now that she doesn't want to go made him sad. Reese sat next to him and tells him, "Corey, are you ready to trick or treat?"

He shook his head, "No, I want Wiwy to come."

"Corey I know you want Lily to go trick or treating with you, but she doesn't want to go tonight." Reese tries to explain. Corey hung his head low.

Zoe comes down the stairs in her fairy costume. "Hey Reese, hey Corey." She greets. Then trailing after her was Lily in a princess costume.

"Hi mommy, hi Cowey! I'm weady to twick or tweating." Reese and Corey were surprised to hear that from Lily. Shocked yet happy, Corey smiles as he runs up to his sister and hug her. "Yay!"

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Reese asks. Lily nods back at her mom, "Yes! Awnt Zowe says there's nothing to feaw than feaw itsewf...I think."

Reese looks to Zoe as the two sister smile. "I appreciate what you did here Zoe, thank you." Reese said as Zoe replies, "Oh it's nothing, I'm always there to help the twins."

Someone knocks on the door, thinking it'd be trick-or-treaters Reese grabs the bowl of candy. She then opens the door to be greeted by Max, Rex, Rod, and Laura in their costumes. Max was a robot, Rex was a cop, Rod was a vampire, and Laura was a wizard.

Laura waves her wand and says, "Trick or treat!"

"Police, I'll need some candy to make sure it's not illegal." Rex said while holding a badge.

"I've come to suck blood and eat candy!" Rod says in a vampiric voice.

Max opens up a compartment from his costume and says in a robotic tone," Please insert candy in pouch, I run entirely on candy."

"Nice try, you guys." Reese said before putting the bowl away.

"Aww!" Max whines before admitting defeat, "Well, it was worth a shot." The two boys enter on inside and greet the others. "Hey Zoe, you look cute tonight." Rex said, making Zoe blush. Rod then squats down to Corey's and Lily's to says, "Hey Corey, hey Lily, ready for the best night of your lives?"

"Yeah!"

"And are you ready for all the candy you can get tonight?" Laura asks.

"YEAH! Candy, candy, candy!" The twins chant.

That's when Zander enter with a camera in hand. "Hang on, I want to get a picture of everyone in their costumes." He says, "Scrunch together now." Everyone gets close together for the photo with Rod holding Corey and Laura holding Lily.

"Alright, one...two…"

"BUD! SPINY! PARIS!"

Everyone turned their attention to Reese who was scolding at the three dinosaurs eating the Halloween candy with chocolate smeared all over their faces. "Paris no, that's not yours!" Zoe says.

"Rooar ( _Uh-oh, this isn't good_ )." Paris muffled, still eating candy.

"Rooar ( _What do we do now_ )?" Bud asks, scared of receiving a consequence.

"RAWR ( _SCATTER_ )!" Spiny said as Bud and Paris follow.

They ran into Zander as he falls and accidentally takes a picture. The picture shows the three running away as everyone else tries to chase after them.

 _ **Me: I always succeed into making the twins cute as ever. Let me know in the comment your thoughts on this. This is CarnotaurusMan signing off and wishing all a Happy Halloween! :)**_


End file.
